


[间之楔同人]Two Moons over Tanagura 下部 (7-8)

by siesie7



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siesie7/pseuds/siesie7





	[间之楔同人]Two Moons over Tanagura 下部 (7-8)

VII. COLLAPSE

 

回到Eos的住处，温暖而明亮的灯光像来自另一个光辉的世界，照得人眼睛都睁不开。  
丢了魂魄一样，Riki一言不发地走上楼去，打开房间的大门，看见那个人正闭目养神，听见声音，睁开双眼，目光散发着寒气。  
“无论到哪里都不忘记大出风头么？”主人从座位上站起，用眼睛打量着Riki衣裤上的泥污和还在滴水的鬓角。说着，他站定在Riki面前，握住了对方的肩头。  
Riki却没有像往日里一样挣脱开去，他瞬时低下了头。  
他听到自己的心跳声大得整个楼都能听见似的。他双手仍旧紧紧插兜，努力地故作镇定：“很冷，我要去洗澡。”  
Iason并没有阻止他扭头钻进浴室，他只是用他蓝色的淡漠的眼睛看着他摇摇欲坠的背影。

Riki一把撞上门，接着就靠在门边的墙上急促地喘气。  
他的眼睛伶俐地扫视着墙角和每一个可以隐藏物件的角落。  
像是终于得到确认之后，他缓慢地将右手从衣兜里抽出。在他的手心里，紧紧攥着一把微型手枪。枪身上已经分不出是雨水还是汗水，而且已经被他攥得温热。  
自从上次去Midas之后，Riki就一直在用Daryl的终端机尝试寻找撞到的那个劫匪所持的微型手枪的信息，不想一切都很顺利，他顺藤摸瓜地竟然还联系到了可以提供枪源的地下销路。一步一步地，他决定一不做二不休，既然连老天都在保佑他未被察觉，Riki心中潜伏着的冒险的兴头让他豁了出去，不作多想。 哪怕只有万分之一的几率，他也要走到底。  
他，没有什么好怕……的。  
现在手里就握着这东西，Riki的手在轻轻触到扳机的一刻竟然微微颤抖起来。他的脑子里越来越混乱。他发现自己竟然只顾着发呆却没有打开龙头让水声作掩护。  
他于是跳进浴池，一把旋开开关，温水倾泻而出。  
Riki慢慢蹲坐在池子的一角，把枪紧紧地夹在怀中。  
水从他的头顶流淌下来，几乎一下子让他昏睡过去。一股温柔得无以复加的暖意包裹了他，从头到脚，驱赶走了他身体的冰凉。他一动不动地保持着蜷坐的姿势，希望什么都没发生过，什么都将不再发生，希望忘记一切，希望被一切遗忘。  
他觉得自己的伤口已经被温水浸泡得发涨发白没有了痛感……  
这温暖……如此熟悉，像能勾起骨髓里的最原始的贪恋。  
这温暖……在哪里遇见过……  
在昏沉里，Riki渐渐看见一双蔚蓝色的眼，一张如天神般的脸。  
他“腾”的惊醒，像溺水了一般挣扎了起来。他的脸上写满了惊恐，因为他想起了那温暖的来源。  
不可能！别开玩笑了！！  
怎么可能……是他！？  
那的确是被他所包围时的温度。  
Riki突然觉得那双眼睛正在看着自己的沉迷一样，自己的丑态、迷乱都被看了进去，吸了进去，然后被钉在高墙上任他嘲讽和玩弄。  
自己被自己背叛，羞恼难当，Riki觉得胃肠里像是有把匕首在搅动，疼得他脑子里嗡嗡作响。  
（“这样的你，还……不如不回来，让我们大家至少……还可以像个傻瓜一样抱有希望……”）  
Luke的话竟然渐渐在耳边清晰起来，每个字都像根毒针，扎进心脏。  
Riki猛地抬起头，看见了不知何时站在池边的Iason。他只是静静地看着他发疯，把水泼溅了一地，打湿了他的前襟。  
他完美的下颌保持着高倨的角度，他的目光俯视着样状狼狈的“宠物”。  
Riki只觉得浑身的血液都倒流了起来，说不出那是种什么样的感觉扑面而来：恐惧，惊愕，恼怒，耻辱……  
在他自己都没有意识到之前，他已经把手里的枪对准了Iason的胸口。  
他大睁着双眼，喘着粗气，胳膊绷得发起酸来。  
“Iason，我说过，我会让你后悔的！”  
“到目前为止还没有。”  
Iason的口吻如一贯的平稳，没有波动。他的眼睛像是忽略了近在咫尺的枪口，只是死死地盯住Riki的脸，“一直以来你的表现只让人更想攥紧你而已。”  
Riki的脸上几乎没有血色，各种念头和情感在他的脑子里像是开了闸了洪水肆意奔涌着，让他根本无法思考。  
其实他也从未仔细谋划过要如何使用这武器，他似乎从来就没有想清楚过。  
此刻，面对手无寸铁的仇人，他只要动动手指，就能让世界颠覆，不管自己的下场如何，但至少所有的残忍终于可以了结。Guy, Luke，大家……还有自己……  
有无数的理由，确凿的理由，连全世界都可以说服的理由。  
但他却无法动作。  
他想象着应该有一天和他对决，杀得个血肉模糊，而绝非现在这样让他毫无惧色地死在自己的枪口之下。  
Riki仿佛看见当Iason倒下的一刻，自己却失去了重心。  
“不开枪么？你在犹豫什么？”  
他的声音贴近过来，Riki猛然觉得自己握枪的手腕被抓住了。  
没有经过大脑，扳机上的手指抠了下去。  
同时，整个人被拽进了那人的怀抱。  
……  
一秒，两秒，三秒……没有动静。  
Riki周身被压迫着，没有选择地被那个人的温度压迫着。他却觉得那温度不再温暖，而是天寒地冻；他觉得自己像在聆听世界末日的征兆。他一动都不敢动，仿佛他一动，整个世界就会立刻破裂迸坏，而他，竟然希望再多坚持一秒。  
多坚持一秒，也好。  
“你一直想知道的，”那个人的声音在耳根想起，气吐如兰，“你的出生日，就是今天。”  
Riki深黑色的瞳仁慢慢散放开来，生命的气息几乎在对方平淡无恙的语气里刹那消失。  
“你……知道……我在查……”嘴唇嗫嚅着不成句的句子，变得苍白。  
“……”没有回答。  
突然想起Katze脸侧刺眼的伤疤，此刻像是划在了自己身上。  
这就是那个男人的做法——明知一切，只等着让你彻底崩溃的一刻。Katze曾这么说。  
“你的生日礼物，满意么？”他的语气几乎勾带出轻笑。  
Riki却什么也听不见了，连最后侥幸的心跳也停止了。  
顿了一秒，他脑子里最后一根紧绷的细弦，断了。他突然爆发出绝望的力量，歇斯底里地挣扎着，吼着。  
“放开我！放开我！！你！……放开我！！”  
对方的气势也回应似的骤然而升，顷刻间强大到吞噬一切的地步。  
被狠狠地撞在墙上，被不由分说地钳住喉咙和双手。  
“你也清楚自己一直所抱的不过是渺茫的希望吧？那么陪你玩完你要玩的冒险游戏，你也该见好就收了。还是说，你愚蠢到自己都被自己骗了？”  
眸子里的颜色变得更浅，像是火焰的颜色，透明而危险。  
“放开我！混蛋！！”  
Riki只是一股脑儿地蛮劲儿挣扎，早就已经没了清醒的意识，但是他无谓的反抗只招来了更加严酷的束缚……  
突然，Riki像被急冻住了，停止了所有动作。  
房间里一下子静得只听得见水的哗哗声。  
他睁大的双眼里，眼泪没有知觉地疯狂涌出，像是断了线的珠子顺着脸颊滚下。嘴唇不住地颤抖起来，变成了灰色。  
疼痛，让呼吸也变得犹如上刑。五脏都痉挛继而麻木起来，只剩下伤口处滚烫的和酷寒的极端感觉在撕扯着神经。  
Riki无法置信地瞪着眼珠看着Iason的眼睛，濒临死亡一样；而对方的眼睛像天空一样淡蓝却在背后隐藏着无限漆黑的宇宙。那里，天体的运作似乎都已紊乱。  
“……”对方紧绷的嘴角透露出愠怒和残酷的气息，让Riki不得不回忆起几年前最初他为了训练自己成为宠物的一切无情手段——残暴的，只为羞辱的。  
不是一直都在承受这种残暴和羞辱么？为什么现在的身体竟然像被烧焦了一样，无法忍受到几乎像要死去。像现在这样毫无防备地被侵犯，发生在被当作宠物对待了好几年之后的今天又什么好震惊的？不是早就应该习惯了么？  
从什么时候起，那个人已经在那些隐秘的时刻对自己脱掉了主人厚重的外袍，把自己的体温毫无保留地传递过来。他的目光不仅仅闪烁着欲望，他的指尖漫溢着爱怜。早已习惯的，不是当初的暴行；早已习惯的，是他越来越浓郁的令人窒息的仿佛情人一般的缠绵。  
尽管如此！  
这久违的剧痛，一下子唤醒了所有最深刻的伤痕。从开始到现在，只能被暂缓和麻痹的伤痛，从未离开，那是被他刻意生生注入的毒蚀。  
他不就是要他永远记住，他是他的宠物么？！不懂得用脑子，就用身体记住。记住这一点！  
Riki的身体终于缓缓靠在墙上，完全失去了气力。他气若游丝：“你从一开始就知道……还把人像条狗一样耍……”  
“……”  
“为什么……不能……放开我……回答……我……”语气已经仿佛梦呓一般，Riki的眉头深深地凝结起来，眼睛里湿润而充满悲哀。  
“在你属于我之前，不会放手。”Iason的声音低沉得完全走了样子。  
“……”Riki仰起头，用尽力气在嘴边扯起一抹苦笑。  
“Iason，没想到你也是个傻瓜……事到如今，我……还怎么可能屈服于你……”

料想之中他本应接踵而来的怒火突然悬崖勒马。

他只是缓慢地合起眼睑。  
亲吻了他脖颈上的浅褐色的旧伤疤。

 

VIII. SYMPATHY

 

Raoul看着门口的人，有点吃惊。  
“请进。”  
Iason微微向他点头，迈步进屋。  
Raoul很自然地取出两只玻璃杯，“这个时候来找我，不会只是为了杯上好的诺琴酒吧。”  
Iason接过酒，仍旧是习惯性地低头，轻轻转动酒杯。屋里的冷炽灯，照得他的脸像雪一样苍白。  
Raoul只是看着他，也不说话。  
“Raoul，做得到部分洗脑么？”  
“果然……还是为了那个家伙。”Raoul不动声色地看着Iason，“这次又是怎么回事？”  
Iason把目光瞥向窗外，“没什么，好像不小心又越过了他的极限。”  
“宠物是没有心理极限的。如果不能训练成为令人满意的宠物，就干脆洗脑然后卖出去，这是你说过的吧。以你的耐性，早就应该给他彻底洗脑了不是么？”  
“满意不满意，”Iason轻轻打断他，“我来决定。”  
Raoul一时语涩，便无可奈何地摇头，“现在还做不到部分洗脑，风险很大，很可能会留下后遗症。”  
Iason发出了一声几乎轻不可闻的叹息。  
“打扰了，Raoul。”  
“你……知道你在做什么么……”  
Iason离开的脚步暂缓了一下，他背对着Raoul，静静地望着地板，停了两三秒，没有说话。  
“晚安，Raoul。”

Daryl跪在地上靠着床边睡着了。床上Riki双目紧闭着，像具新鲜的尸体，连平日里生动的嘴唇都变得苍白单薄了。药物的镇定作用已经让他这样沉睡了十个小时了。医生排除了抑郁症的可能性，认为只是焦躁导致的睡眠失调。  
Iason站在床边看着Riki，他的胸脯很有规律地一起一伏，只是安睡着的样子。Iason在心里自问，是不是自己反应过度了。为了这个，还专门去找了Raoul。Riki的事情已经成为他们两个之间尴尬场面的所有原因。但是很快地，他的脑子里又回想起Riki曾经在那三年里出现过的消沉，那时那个形同走尸的Riki让他平生第一次体会到了恐惧，和那种不知所措束手无策的窘迫。他宁可抹去他脑子里令他积闷的记忆也不想他一味如此地沉溺下去。  
或许，像Raoul说的，彻底洗脑或者干脆放了他，才是最简单直接的做法。  
Iason的目光停留在Riki的脸上，他突然自嘲地一笑。  
自己真的清楚自己在做什么么？  
“Iason大人！”醒来的Daryl看见站在身边的Iason，一惊而起。  
Iason飞快地向他做了个手势，让他收声，然后自己一声不吭地转身走出了房间。

“您是认真的么？让他进入黑市。”Katze微微前倾了一下身子，将手里的烟碾灭。  
“这样问题应该不大吧，他之前在你那里做过。”屏幕淡蓝，Iason端正清冷的脸上愈发没有了温度。  
“并不是怀疑他的能力。只是，市场仿佛双刃剑，它会让流言蜚语以成倍的规模散播。”  
“只不过是把公开的秘密变成不是秘密。”Iason淡淡地回答，没有迟疑。  
“即使成为阿基里斯之踺，也没有关系么？”  
“总比他自我消沉要好吧。他曾经哭着求我……这可是‘那个Riki’啊……”Iason的口气分辨不出是什么，仿佛自言自语，说着的时候，似乎在一瞬间陷入了自己的沉思。  
Katze几乎不知该说些什么。他努力忍压着内心的一丝惶乱，眉头还是轻轻地皱了一皱。  
过了几秒，他终于开口：“您……就那么喜欢他么？”  
Katze没有发现他在等待回答的时候，几乎暂停了呼吸。  
Iason此时却没有了任何言语。他细长的眼睛里突然闪过一丝光亮。他微微低下头去，却没能遮掩住嘴角无声的苦笑。他再次抬起头，目光黯然。  
“那么就交给你了，Katze。”  
荧幕上的影像倏地消失了。  
Katze靠在了椅背上。他点上一支烟狠狠地吸了一口。  
您已经喜欢他到这个地步了么？  
Riki你又打算怎么做呢？你让神圣的Blondie王堕落成了平凡的人类。你要怎么去背负，这沉重而不可赦免的罪名……

从Eos的住所搬走的那天，天色已晚，雨刚停，风有些凉，整个城市在那个时段仿佛失却了声响。  
Riki没有什么行李，就像他当初回来这里的时候一样。他那时便知道这个世界上再没有什么属于自己，也再没有什么可以去拥有。  
他看见Daryl站在大门口，俊丽的脸上涂满忧伤。  
“Daryl！”Riki用力扯出一个微笑，走上前拍了拍Daryl的肩头，“喂，干吗哭丧着脸？我走了，你往后就轻松喽！”Riki一边说着一边更加用力地撑着那个无所谓的笑容。  
Daryl仍旧一脸神伤，他缓缓地盯住Riki的眼睛，一字一顿：“Riki大人，请您……一定保重……”  
“知道，知道！我死不了！呐！”Riki冲他一挺胸脯，精气十足的样子，“走啦！”说着他摆摆手，转过脸去。  
Daryl却在望见Riki的笑容转身即逝时，再也忍不住地泪如泉涌。

Eos冷漠而高贵的灯火在身后被越拉越远，渐渐联结成模糊的一片，在黑暗的夜空下仿佛一只巨大的金色纺锤。  
一只胳膊肘顶在车窗沿，用手撑着脸颊，目光没有目标地投向窗外。  
完全密闭的车厢内只能听到微弱的发动机的声音和风声。  
车子这样像只寂寞的飞鸟一路无牵无挂地朝着一个方向奔驰而去。  
“去哪儿？”完全没有意识地问着，Riki的眼光还是停留在原来的位置。  
“Midas。”回答的人也没有移动目光。  
听到这个地名，Riki只是在鼻子里轻轻地冷哼了一声。  
直到Aratia华丽而暧昧的高墙深院展现在眼前，Riki才忍不住睁大了眼睛。  
“这是……？”  
“Aratia。”说着，Iason并没有停下脚步，他回头用余光瞥了一下还愣在原地的人。  
Riki“嘁”地一声皱起眉头，他最受不了Iason那种若有若无地挑衅，他的那种目光越是清高，Riki就越想在上面抹上一把污泥，让他狠狠地蒙羞，将他狠狠地惹恼。这种冲动每次都优先于对自己处境的考虑，他至今仍不明白这种“愚蠢”冲动背后的原因和动力。  
Riki不甘示弱地紧紧跟着前面的人经过弯曲层叠的过道和走廊，终于来到尽头的大门。打开门，Riki再次惊愕起来。  
这个住所虽不比Eos的气派阔绰，但却精致入微。少了一种压迫感，多了一些感性和风情。  
“明早Katze会来接你。从明天开始，你跟着他干事。”  
“你的意思是……黑市？”Riki根本不能相信自己听见的，他不自觉地压低声音。  
“怎么？没有自信么？”站在窗前的Iason回转过身。  
他身后的窗外，可以清楚地望见Eos的高塔，像根闪光的针，深深地扎进Riki的眼里。  
Riki冷笑了一声：“怎么可能？”  
Iason看着Riki眼睛里黑色的光只是轻轻一笑。  
“为什么突然……”  
“你以前在他那里做过不是么？不过不要以为如此就可以掉以轻心，市场是个什么样子你心里应该有数。这个时候，不如开始好好想想下一步要如何走好。”  
Iason的答案从容不迫，轻而易举地回避了Riki想问的问题。  
Riki的脑子也有些混乱，这突如其来的安排让他一时不知如何应对。既然明白Iason不想说的就绝对无法从他口里得知，那么不如冷静下来仔细考虑一下具体对策。Riki盘算着一切不如从Katze下手。不管是进入市场还是搞清这安排背后的因果，恐怕都只能依赖那个虽然不好对付但多少有点交情的Katze。  
Riki觉得有种发自心底的躁动正在慢慢抬头，很久没有这样的兴奋感了，光是“黑市”这几个字眼就让他不禁回忆起曾经在Midas闯荡的日子，那段让每个人都知道他是“Dark Riki”的日子。他左右思索着，不经意抬起头时，发现那双似乎一直在观察着自己的蓝色眸子在与自己目光即将衔接的一刻旋了开去。

那一刻，望着Iason临窗而立的背影，Riki突然觉得一阵莫名的惶惑。


End file.
